


Essay: The Astrology of Starscream's Death and Resurrection in G1

by grayseeker



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Astrology, Essays, Other, non-fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayseeker/pseuds/grayseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As fans, we know that fictional characters impact our lives in countless, very real ways. But is it possible that the lives and deaths of certain characters have an impact that reaches beyond the subjective realm of our immediate lives and emotions and into what we generally think of as "real" life? The answer, at least in Starscream's case, would seem to be yes--and in fact, his G1 death and resurrection appear to have been written in the very stars themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Dark Star of Chaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDecepticon/), my esteemed friend, astro-colleauge and fellow Starscream lover, not just for beta-reading and providing feedback (both on typos and on matters of astrology), but for having contributed through our fascinating discussion and analysis of the characters through an astrological lens. It's thanks to our conversations that I was able to recognize Starscream's death and resurrection charts for what they were, so this essay literally could not have been written without Dark's involvement. *Bows deeply*

[](http://s1381.photobucket.com/user/grayseeker/media/Smirk_zps4fqy6wyo.png.html)

_Dare! Dare to believe you can survive_  
_The power is there at your command_  
_Dare! Dare to keep all of your dreams alive_  
_It's time to take a stand; you can win, if you dare_  
\- Stan Bush, _Dare_ (from the soundtrack of _Transformers: The Movie_ )

My relationship with Starscream has always been a deeply personal one. Yes, I am aware that he's a fictional character, and that common wisdom holds that we cannot have relationships with people who don't exist. Then again, it also used to be common wisdom that the Earth was flat, and we all know how well _that_ worked out. All I can say is that Starscream's presence in my life has affected me in countless, very real ways.

It was Starscream who first got me writing, which is why I consider him my Muse. I always ached for his seeming aloneness, and I hated how his story was simply left hanging after his resurrection. My earliest fanfic efforts, like my current ones, involved trying to write a final chapter that would give Starscream the happy ending I felt he deserved. My initial plans for this were torpedoed somewhat when a person I knew at the time pointed out to me that he might be gay. Sheltered as I was, it was an idea that had never even occurred to me, but it resonated with me on such a deep level that I began to reconsider assumptions that I'd made about my own sexuality. In a real sense, then, it was Starscream who got me out of the closet. 1

I've always seen Starscream's conflict with Megatron as a battle for independence and selfhood in the face of crushing authoritarianism, and the sheer will, determination and, yes, _courage_ that Starscream brings to that struggle has aways awed me. No matter how violently Megatron punishes him for his acts of rebellion, Starscream never gives up. He never shrinks from speaking his mind, never lets his spirit be broken. 

It's ironic to me that the show, which seems to define bravery in terms of ostentatious acts of self-sacrifice, even self annihilation, labels Starscream as a coward. Obviously, I disagree. Starscream's brand of courage, the kind that it takes to stand up for and celebrate who you are, speaks directly to real-world struggles that I face every day. Questions such as whether I will dare to ask for a raise, dare to speak out when I've been treated unfairly, dare to question established beliefs and opinions, dare to say no. These, to me, are far more relevant and important than hypothetical (and, in my view, somewhat ridiculous) questions of whether or not I'd throw myself on top of a bomb that's about to explode. 2 For me, this is Starscream's own particular "medicine," the very special magic that he brings to my life. 

I'm telling you all this in hope that you'll understand, at least a little, how much Starscream means to me, so that it will make sense when I tell you that his death in the movie had a similar impact on me as watching a friend get killed in real life. I experienced all the stages of grief; denial, anger, bargaining, and depression. I took it very personally, first of all because I love him, but also because it seemed to me that he was struck down for daring to believe in himself and take a stand for his dreams, as the lyrics quoted above seem to be imploring us to do. The irony and injustice of that has always infuriated me. 

In any case, Starscream's resurrection in the third season of the cartoon did offer a certain amount of comfort, but it wasn't enough to satisfy me all by itself. I wanted more, a resolution for his story that would bring him real happiness and some measure of peace, and most importantly, one that I could believe in. Last year, out of the blue, I had a sudden epiphany as to how I could write that story, and it's become a consuming passion that I've increasingly come to think of as a spiritual quest. 

I'm grateful to say that my Muse has been with me each step of the way. I've found myself almost miraculously guided to the ideas and information that will help me write the story, and to people who have become wonderful companions on this unusual journey. Astrology is a subject that I felt a particularly strong calling to explore as part of my research for this series, though I never could have imagined the revelations that study would lead to, not the least of which is the possibility that fictional events can, and apparently do, cast a real reflection in heaven's mirror.

**So what *does* astrology have to do with all this?**

The short version is that I believe I've discovered out the most probable dates for Starscream's death and resurrection. Canonically, Starscream died in 2005 and was resurrected in 2006. I decided to take the release dates for the _Movie_ and _Ghost in the Machine_ (August 8 and October 22, respectively) as a basis for my timeline. That gives us a death date of sometime in mid to late August 2005 (since I assume the events of the Movie took at least a week or two to play out), and it would put his resurrection in late October 2006. 

After I got interested in astrology, I decided to take a look at what was going on in the sky around those times. I thought it would be nice to set his death and resurrection dates on the most astrologically appropriate "moment" possible, though at most I was hoping to find an aspect or two that would fit the events in question. What I actually _did_ find amazed me. Before I get into that, though, here are the dates:

Starscream's death:  
August 22, 2005 at 10:50 PM PST 

Starscream's resurrection:  
October 23, 2006 at 11:58 PM PST

That's for anyone who just wanted to know what they are without having to read through my lengthy explanation of why I think these dates are right, which will, inevitably, involve a lot of astro-jargon. Before you leave, though, I'd also like to mention that I'm planning some personal observances for these anniversaries, now that I know what they are, and will blog about them on my [tumblr](http://grayseeker.tumblr.com/) account. Please drop by and take a look if you're curious, and if you decide to do some kind of observance of your own, I would absolutely love to hear about it!

And now… for those who are still with me… this is where things start to get eerie. 

**Starscream is a Scorpio, and other "facts"**

My interpretation of the death and resurrection charts will make a lot more sense if I explain a few things first—yes, including the "fact" that Starscream is a Scorpio. And of course I do realize that he can't _really_ be, since he comes from a different planet with different constellations, just as Megatron can't really be a Capricorn, and Unicron can't really be a personification of Saturn. I do think that a very strong case can be made that the characters fit these _archetypes_ , however, so make of that what you will. If you need an in-world explanation for these seeming impossibilities, perhaps we could propose that Cybertron has its own versions of our zodiacal archetypes which would reflect similar energies, even though they would obviously be called by different names. 

By the way, if you happen to think that astrology is nonsense and that the positions of the stars and planets has nothing to do with anything, I respect your opinion and would go so far as to point out that Starscream would probably share that view. (At least up until he became a ghost, that is; after that, all bets are off!) My purpose isn't to convince you that astrology is "real," but simply to present my own findings as clearly and openly as I can, and leave you to draw your conclusions as to what, if anything, it all means. 

What I do want to emphasize is that the two _charts_ I am going to present are completely real, at least in the sense that they are representations of what was actually going on in the sky at the times in question. If you need proof, I invite you to enter the dates and times I've given into an astrological chart calculator, such as the one that can be found at [astro.com](http://www.astro.com/cgi/ade.cgi?ract=genchart.cgi&lang=e) so you can see for yourself that I'm not just making them up. In any case, yes: Starscream *is* a Scorpio. And no, it's not just because he's so darn sexy! 

**Scorpio** is our zodiac's most complex and emotional sign. It is the sign of personal evolution and transformation, and it governs cycles of life, death and rebirth. Scorpio traits include passion, intensity, and intuition; loyalty, jealousy and possessiveness (which apparently includes possessing people); being overly sensitive, secretive and susceptible to betrayal; and being proud, vengeful, stubborn, driven, and opinionated.

Does any of that sound familiar? I can imagine that "loyal" might raise a few eyebrows, considering that Starscream is known as a traitor, though I think he's loyal to the Decepticon cause, if not Megatron, and heck, he even shows loyalty to Megatron every now and then. (Did I mention that Scorpio is a complex sign?)

[Dark Star of Chaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDecepticon/) has proposed, and I agree, that Starscream's Rising sign might be Aries. A person's Rising sign, or Ascendant, is the sign that happened to be coming up over the eastern horizon at the moment of their birth. It is said to be the mask, or "armor" that one wears in public, and finds expression in one's image, style and mannerisms. 

Aries, being the first sign of the zodiac, has a take-charge, "me first" attitude. As a natural leader, Aries has a tendency to "butt heads" with others when it doesn't get its way, or simply trample over them in its impatience to get on with things. Aries Rising would account for Starscream's impulsiveness, his short temper, his utter lack of patience and evident difficulty in learning from his mistakes. On the positive side, it would also account for his originality, his warrior spirit, his tremendous energy, and his ability to take initiative. Aries, being ruled by Mars, is associated with the color _red_ , which is also fitting for Starscream since the Rising sign is often thought to influence a person's physical appearance.

Going back to Scorpio for a moment, it's also interesting to note that it is the only sign represented by more than one animal totem. Opinions vary on exactly how many, but the main ones besides the Scorpion that most people seem to agree on are the Snake, the Eagle, and Phoenix. These correspond, respectively, to sex (the kundalini serpent), death (since eagles are predatory birds) and regeneration, and together represent the cycle of personal transformation. 

It's quite fitting, then, that Starscream's Earth altmode is an F-15 Eagle. He's also been canonically likened to a dragon, attacked by crocodiles and, on one occasion, strangled by an incredibly large boa constrictor, all of which makes it seem as if he and the reptilian kingdom have a strong mutual dislike for one another. (Jealousy, perhaps?) Some might also find it interesting to note that Chris Latta, Starscream's voice actor, was also the voice of Cobra Commander on G. I. Joe. This is not exactly a direct connection, but I think it's significant from a [synchromystical](http://synchromystic.wikia.com/wiki/Synchromysticism) point of view, if nothing else.

As for the Phoenix, the parallels between Starscream and the mythical fire-bird which burns to death and then rises from its own ashes should be all too clear. In _Transformers: The Movie_ , Starscream is literally burned to ashes by a single blast of Galvatron's ion cannon. Then, in the Season Three episode _Ghost in the Machine_ , he is strikingly insistent about wanting his _old_ body back, rather than some reformatted (Unicron-controlled) version thereof, so he can truly be said to have risen again from his own ashes, just like a Phoenix. 

**Megatron: Capricorn with Virgo Rising**

Kudos, once again, to [Dark Star of Chaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDecepticon/) for helping me figure these out. Capricorn and Virgo are both Earth signs, which means that they deal with things of a concrete, physical nature. Capricorn is the ambitious mountain goat who wants to conquer the highest peak (or, you know, the entire universe), while Virgo is the analytical planner who wants to impose order, precision and "correct" procedure in all things. Capricorn is stern, prepared, serious, austere, authoritative and cautious, and Virgo, who believes there is a "right" way to do everything, can be highly critical and judgmental of anything that doesn't fit the Master Plan. 

Megatron's stated goal is to bring the entire universe under Decepticon (read: his) control. Order and militaristic discipline appear to be hallmarks of the Decepticon way of life, as exemplified by their spartan, highly regimented lifestyle and by the stark yet functional aesthetic of their base, all of which seem to be extensions of Megatron's personality. I get the impression that Megatron really does see his way as being "right," and the universe as a chaotic, unruly place that is sorely in need of the order that he alone can impose. Perhaps he also takes a similar view of Starscream, believing that he can in some way "help" the Seeker by imposing his will on him. 

An interesting feature of Megatron's personality is that he rarely, if ever, has a Plan B. It's as though he believes that each of his plans is inherently perfect (a Virgo quality), so when things go south, as they inevitably do, he is left with no option other than to call for a retreat.

Significantly, Capricorn is ruled by Saturn. This is important to note because:

**Unicron _is_ Saturn**

No, really—he is. This is what his character designer, Floro Dery, had to [say](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Unicron#Notes) about him: 

"I decided to make him look demonic with goatee, horns, bat-like wings and eagle talons for feet. I got the idea of Unicron from the planet Saturn and Satur." In another quote, where he's explaining why Unicron has rings, he states: "Saturn sounds like Satur… synonymous with the Devil. The Entity is a Devil-like planet. This is the reason why I designed the Entity like the planet Saturn."

Saturn, in Roman mythology, is considered equivalent to Cronus, the Greek god of time who was best known for devouring his own children. This is obviously where Unicron got the "cron" part of his name, and in keeping with his archetype, Unicron is a devourer of worlds. 

Astrologically, Saturn represents limits, form, structure, restriction, boundaries, authority figures, commitment, lessons and hard work. For thousands of years, Saturn was the most distant planet we knew of, thus marking the "outer limit" of our known physical universe. Unicron is similarly shown as emerging from the far-off depths of space. When he encounters a dying Megatron, he makes a deal (or commitment) with him in which he agrees to grant Megatron a new physical form (structure) in exchange for becoming his slave. Thus, when Megatron accepts the deal and is re _form_ atted into Galvatron, he is placed in bondage, the ultimate form of restriction. Capricorn is _literally_ being ruled by Saturn.

When Starscream makes a similar deal, he agrees to perform three difficult labors (hard work) in exchange for his physical form being restored to him. Since becoming Unicron's slave was never part of the deal, Starscream was later able to use his freedom to deny Unicron's final request, thus becoming one of the very few individuals ever to have made a pact with the Devil and come out on top.

With those preliminaries out of the way, then, let's turn to the next chapter for a look at Starscream's death chart.

* * *

**Footnotes:**  
1\. I'm not saying that Starscream *is* gay in any kind of objective sense. With so much being left to speculation where it comes to TF notions of gender and sexuality, I think it's debatable whether they'd even have a concept equivalent to our notion of sexual orientation. I'm only referring to my own personal perception of him, and the liberating influence he's had on my life where it comes to sexuality. It's a very individual thing, and if your perception happens to be different, I believe that's equally valid. ↩  
2\. Spoiler alert: I wouldn't. I'd run like hell, and so should you.↩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The death chart and its accompanying analysis will be posted as a second chapter following this one, and the resurrection chart will be in a third chapter. Depending on the response I get, I may see fit to include a fourth chapter in which I share some speculations about What It All Means that these two charts seem so eerily perfect.


	2. Starscream's Death Chart

_The powers that be_  
_That force us to live like we do_  
_Bring me to my knees_  
_When I see what they've done to you_  
\- The Pretenders, _Back on the Chain Gang_

I knew this was the right chart, because it hurt to look at. From my very first glimpse, it seemed so hauntingly perfect that I felt a bit ill. I don't know if I'll be able to convey that punch-to-the-gut feeling in the explanation that follows, but I'll try to be at least clear. First, though, I'd like to take a moment to explain how I arrived at this chart.

Finding it wasn't a straightforward process, since all I had to go by was the release date for _Transformers: The Movie_ , which came out on August 8, 1986, and the fact that the Movie was set in the year 2005. I decided to combine those dates to get August 8, 2005 as an approximate starting point for film's events. Assuming that the events of the Movie must have taken at least a couple of weeks to play out, I started looking at various dates between August 8 and August 21 to see if I could figure out when Starscream was killed.

Why that particular range of dates? Well, because Starscream dies during his coronation scene, so it seemed logical that I must be looking for a Leo chart. Leo is the most kingly sign, after all, and Starscream's golden crown, with its ruby-like stones, seems to underline this idea since both gold and rubies are associated with Leo. Nothing I came up with felt quite right, however, so I finally skipped ahead to August 22, the first day of Virgo... and. Well, here it is:

[Starscream's Death Chart for G1 - click for image](http://i1381.photobucket.com/albums/ah239/grayseeker/Starscream_DeathChart_zpspodjezwc.gif)  
August 22, 2005 at 10:50 PM Los Angeles

In retrospect, Virgo makes a lot of sense. If it is Megatron's rising sign, as I proposed in the previous chapter, that certainly seems fitting for a scene in which Megatron appears to have risen from the dead. I also realized that the death chart isn't really so much about Starscream being crowned as a king so much as it is about his being brought back "down to earth" (literally to dust, in this case), and Virgo is, after all, an Earth sign.

Before I get further into the analysis, here is a handy [guide](http://www.cafeastrology.com/astrology-symbols-glyphs.html) to the astrological and planetary symbols for anyone who isn't sure what they all mean. Observant readers have probably also noticed that I chose Los Angeles as a reference location. I chose it because it's where Hasbro's animation studio is, which seemed like the closest thing we have to a physical "origin point" for the events of the Movie, since Cybertron isn't an option. If anyone has an alternative suggestion, I'd be interested in hearing it.

That said, let's get on with the analysis!

* * *

**Major Themes**

A few main themes emerged in my analysis of this chart. First, there are a number of indicators which seem to describe Starscream himself, as if in confirmation that this is, indeed, a chart about _him_. Next, there are a set of indicators that describe the circumstances leading up to his death, and then his death itself. Lastly, there are a couple of indicators of what might lie ahead for Starscream, and of where you—yes, _you!_ —might be represented on this chart. Curious? Well, read on!

* * *

**Indicators that describe Starscream personally**

  * **Moon in Aries:** The Moon represents our emotional needs, and in Aries, a sign ruled by Mars, it denotes someone with a strong emotional drive to take action and be in charge. That kinda sounds like Starscream already, doesn't it? People who have this placement in their birth chart tend to be independent, individualistic, and to derive emotional fulfillment from starting (if not necessarily finishing) things. The pitfall of Moon in Aries is a tendency to be too hasty and act based on emotions rather than thinking things through. Even though this is an event chart rather than a natal chart, it's easy to see these qualities reflected in Starscream's behavior throughout the series. In the Movie, when Megatron is badly injured and possibly dying after his epic show-down with Optimus Prime, Starscream takes advantage of the situation in order to make yet another bid for leadership. He does not, however, take the time to actually kill Megatron before casting him into space, a decision which later proves fatal.   
  
Moon in Aries might indicate Starscream's headstrong rush to "get on with things," as shown in the coronation scene where he can't even let the Constructicons finish their trumpet recital because he's so impatient to "get on with the ceremony!" He doesn't exhibit that tendency during the scene aboard Astrotrain, however. It's rather telling that even though the Decepticons are shown engaging in a full-on battle for leadership, Starscream isn't shown getting involved in the fight. In the next scene it's clear that he "won," however, so I've always suspected that he simply stood back and let the other Decepticons trash each other. (Perhaps Starscream learned something from his experience in _Triple Takeover_!) If that's the case, that seems pretty calculated; not not at all the action of someone who wasn't thinking things through. What stands out for me, however, is that this _particular_ Aries Moon is in the Twelfth, or "hidden" House, which also known as the House of self-undoing. This leads me to think that Starscream's desire to lead the Decepticons, and his decision to spare Megatron, might be driven by emotional needs that even he isn't fully aware of. Hold on to that thought; we'll come back to it.  

  * **Mercury in Leo** : Mercury is the planet of mind and communication. In Leo, the sign of royalty, it denotes a strong belief in one's ideas and an intense desire for personal expression. People born with this placement have a powerful charisma and natural sense of authority, but can also be boastful and egotistical. On this chart Mercury is in the Fourth House, which denotes one's sense of home and heritage, which implies a mindset of entitlement and a belief that it is one's inherent _destiny_ to rule.
  * **Black Moon Lilith in Leo** : As if to emphasize the above point, Black Moon Lilith is also in Leo and conjunct (meaning right next to) Mercury. In mythology, Lilith was Adam's original wife, who was kicked out of the Garden of Eden and later demonized because she demanded to be treated as a sexual equal. In astrology, she represents our inner "bitch." She is the rebel in all of us, our so-called selfishness, our refusal to bow down. Lilith in Leo denotes a charismatic individual with a passionate, ferociously independent nature, and a strong need to exert their will. It also implies an industrial-sized ego and an intense craving not just for attention, but actual worship. In a man's chart, Lilith is particularly associated with issues of independence and victimization, both of which are prominent themes in Starscream's relationship with Megatron.



Okay, seriously. Could this be a better description of Starscream if we tried? It _does_ get better, though, and in fact a remarkably complex portrait of Starscream begins to emerge as we turn our attention aspects that illuminate his overall situation.

* * *

**Indicators of the circumstances leading up to Starscream's death**

  * **Uranus (retrograde) opposite the Sun** : The Sun represents one's ego identity and sense of self, while Uranus is the planet of disruption, liberation, eccentricity, revolutionary ideas and sudden change. With the Sun in the Fifth House, which governs creativity and leadership, and Uranus in the Eleventh House, which represents social structures, it's clear that Starscream wants to take it upon himself to create revolutionary change. Because Uranus is in Pisces, a sign that relates both to addiction and self-sacrifice, there is an implication that he truly believes his pursuit of Decepticon leadership is for the benefit of his society. Since Pisces is ruled by Neptune, the planet of self-delusion, and since Neptune itself is in an unfavorable position (which we'll get to in a moment), there's a strong indication of his failure to recognize the compulsive, addictive quality that his quest has taken on. Since Uranus is retrograde and opposing his Sun, it's also clear that in spite of Starscream's charisma and natural leadership ability, he hasn't found much success in convincing others to accept his viewpoints.  
  
A planet that is retrograde is one that appears to be going backward in the sky at the time that a particular chart is cast. The retrograde motion can indicate delays, or energies that are being blocked or suppressed. Retrograde Uranus can denote conflict with authority and difficulties associated with freedom, independence and self-reliance, which once again seems like a perfect description of Starscream's relationship with Megatron. Retrograde Uranus can also be tied to a sense of being ostracized and misunderstood, and a tendency for outlandish behavior that crops up at the worst possible times.
  * **Neptune (retrograde) in the Tenth House** : Neptune, which is associated with one's dreams and aspirations, is retrograde in the Tenth House, which governs career, public life, and matters concerning power and authority. We all know how many delays Starscream has faced in his attempts to realize his aims of becoming the Decepticon leader. Retrograde Neptune can imply goals that are unrealistic, and with Neptune being in direct opposition with Mercury, the planet of mind and communication, it makes me wonder if all the messages Starscream receives about his dreams being unrealizable are starting to sink in on some level. Neptune opposite Mercury can also indicate that a person is pursuing one set of goals while their true aspirations lie elsewhere. It's hard for me to guess whether this might be true in Starscream's case, though we do know that his early career as a scientist and explorer was very different from the one he has now, and if Skyfire's reactions in _Fire in the Sky_ are any indication, his ideals seem radically altered from what they once were.   
  
Retrograde Neptune can refer to a suppression of the compassionate side of one's nature, suggesting that Starscream has had to harden himself in order to have become who he is, but hints of a more compassionate side emerge from time to time, such as during the his aerial dogfight with Skyfire in which he fails to fire a single shot, his decision to "repair" the injured Dr. Arkeville rather than leaving him to die, and his ongoing failure to kill Megatron. Lastly, Retrograde Neptune can denote a tendency to retreat into one's own private kingdom, or fantasy world. Considering that the Tenth House is ruled by Capricorn and governs such things as bosses and other authority figures, I am going to hazard a guess that the private "kingdom" Starscream often inhabits is actually _Megatron's_ fantasy world. Megatron's goals are, if anything, even more outlandishly unrealistic than Starscream's are, at least if we assume that his statements about wanting to rule the universe aren't just metaphorical.



Do these placements indicate that Starscream feels regret, or at least ambivalence, about some of his actions? I think that's very possible, and in fact this may have been the ultimate reason why he _didn't_ kill Megatron before throwing him into space. Perhaps, in spite of their famously acrimonious relationship, he couldn't bring himself to actually murder him. This possibility is further borne out by...

  * **Chiron in Capricorn** : Chiron is an asteroid (or planetoid) which represents issues around wounding or being wounded, as well as healing or being healed. In Capricorn, the sign of ambition, it indicates pain around having one's ambitions stymied, or going after the wrong things. Since Chiron is exactly on the cusp between the Ninth House, which represents travel and education, and the Tenth House, indicating power, authority and career, it's easy to see how this placement likely refers to his relationship with Megatron, someone who fulfills a dual role as both authority figure and mentor in Starscream's life and career. This interpretation seems further cemented by my previous speculation that Megatron may in fact _be_ a Capricorn, and that Unicron, who "heals" Megatron by giving him a new body, is associated with the Saturn (Cronus) archetype.   
  
It may also refer to inward tension between Starscream's current ambitions and his former image of himself as a scientist, explorer and educator, or (if you ship it that way), painfully mixed feelings about his relationship with Megatron versus his relationship with Skyfire. A lot of interpretations are possible, but because Chiron is exactly conjunct this chart's midheaven—that is, the most "visible" point on the chart—I would say that whatever other meanings it might have, it's _definitely_ referring to Starscream's actual death, since that's really the ultimate form of wounding and is the most visible, or obvious part of the death scene. Given the fact that Chiron also deals with healing, though, I think it could be said that there is a paradoxical element of healing at work, since his death marks a definitive resolution to his obsessive, violent and emotionally toxic relationship with Megatron.  

  * **Jupiter and Venus in Libra** : Libra is the sign of justice and equality. Jupiter represents one's beliefs (including religious or spiritual beliefs), growth and expansion, protectiveness, and generosity, while Venus, which is in one of its ruling signs here, represents love, sex, pleasure, value and appreciation. We find both of these planets in the 6th House, which governs both work and healing, and Venus is in the Evening Star phase of her cycle, which relates to things from one's past. I have two general thoughts about this, one based on my headcanon that Starscream and Skyfire (who used to _work_ together) were also lovers, and one that pertains to Starscream's relationship with Megatron. I feel either interpretation is valid (and they are not mutually exclusive), so I'll present both.  
  
Venus in Libra can indicate a need for external validation, a desire to prove one's worth, and a need to be appreciated and adored. I think it's possible that Starscream's true desire was not to destroy Megatron, but rather to be acknowledged as an equal, be valued for his work and contributions, and to be respected, appreciated and (just possibly) adored. Interestingly, Megatron _does_ give Starscream validation from time to time, indicating that he's aware of this need and perhaps uses it to his own advantage, but given his nature, it's doubtful that he could ever truly share power or regard another as his equal. This is only made worse, of course, by Starscream's emotional need to be in charge, as exemplified by the Moon in Aries opposing Jupiter. Starscream and Megatron's mutual need for to be in control sabotages any possibility for a healthy balance of power. For Starscream, this creates a an emotional sense of loneliness and isolation, which are feelings associated with the Twelfth House, and to emotionally driven, self-defeating behaviors (Moon in the Twelfth House). As a matter of fact, since the Twelfth House is _also_ associated with astral travel and other disembodied states (such as being a ghost), it could be said that Starscream's craving for power ultimately lands him _in_ a disembodied state.   
  
My other thought about these placements is that Starscream has a possibility of finding emotional healing through his relationship with Skyfire. They used to work together as equal partners (Libra, the sign of balance and symmetry in the Sixth House, which governs work and healing), so there would be a strong potential for healing if he was able to reestablish that relationship of balance and mutual respect. Evening Star Venus refers to things from one's past, which could certainly include old loves. If one prefers not to think of Starscream and Skyfire in a romantic sense, it could also refer to Skyfire as a healing reminder to Starscream of the values (Venus) and beliefs (Jupiter) which he once held, and a chance to work towards a state of restored emotional balance. Unfortunately, this is all once again undermined by Starscream's self-sabotaging need for power, which literally leads to his undoing.  
  
I should note here that both Dark and I agree that Skyfire is probably a Libra with Taurus Rising. Both these signs are ruled by Venus, so Venus being in Libra is quite interesting, and seems even more significant in light of Venus _also_ being in Libra on Starscream's resurrection chart. Lastly, before I move on to the next placement, I thought I'd also mention that Libra rules fashion and aesthetics, so Venus in Libra could be a reference to Starscream's attire during the coronation scene. He clearly believes in the value of making a bold fashion statement!



* * *

**Indicators that describe Starscream's actual death**

  * **Mars in Taurus, on the Ascendant** : The Ascendant is the area on the left side of the chart (marked "AC") that represents the eastern horizon; in other words, it shows which stars and planets are rising. Mars, which represents violence, destruction, and war, is almost exactly on the Ascendant, and it's in Taurus, an Earth sign, which is connected to the physical body. What I read from this is "destruction of the physical body."
  * **Scorpio on the Descendant:** The Descendant (marked as "DC" on the right-hand side of the chart) represents the western horizon, and that which is descending into night — literally into the "underworld." Since the Scorpio archetype fits Starscream so well, I feel this placement represents his death in a rather literal way. It was the first thing I noticed when I landed on this chart, and the reason why it felt like such a punch to the gut.
  * **Saturn in Leo:** Saturn could be seen as representing both Megatron/Galvatron *and* Unicron. In Leo, it could be seen as the old king returning to dethrone the usurper and restore his "house" to its traditional order, since Saturn is in the Fourth House which governs home, heritage and tradition.
  * **Sun on the Cusp of Virgo:** As previously mentioned, the Sun has just moved out of kingly Leo into humble Virgo, suggesting that Starscream's ego self/identity has been brought from a high position back "down to earth."
  * **Pluto in the Eighth House:** Pluto, ruler of Scorpio, is the mythological god of the underworld. In this chart, he appears in his own House, which governs sex, death, transformation and regeneration. Interestingly, the Eighth House on this chart begins in Sagittarius, a sign that represents journeys and higher learning, and ends in Capricorn, an Earth sign that represents power, achievement, the material world—and Unicron. Since Starscream's journey through the underworld begins and ends with Unicron, this seems very appropriate.  
  
Implicit within this placement, then, is the possibility of regeneration. Also implicit is the concept of a journey of transformation, particularly in regard to one's belief system or worldview, since Sagittarius, ruled by Jupiter, governs journeys, learning, and systems of belief. It seems unlikely to me that Starscream would have entertained the possibility of ghosts until he actually became one, so that, too, seems fitting. I think the two "Ghost" episodes show some intriguing, if subtle hints that Starscream may have changed his views on certain things, but I won't go into them just now as they're really beyond the scope of this essay.  
  
Pluto in Sagittarius is associated with intuitive abilities, however, and I do think Starscream's rush to "get on with the ceremony" may have had to do, at least in part, with a nagging suspicion that everything was about to go horribly wrong. The fact that he was able to identify Megatron, even in his new form, also suggests a keen intuition.



* * *

**Indicators of what might lie ahead**

  * **North Node in the Twelfth House:**  The North Node isn't a planet, but is actually a mathematical point on the Moon's orbit. In a natal chart, it is said to represent the soul's mission or purpose for a particular incarnation. In this case it would probably be more accurate to call it a  _dis_ incarnation, but I believe the same principle still applies. So, if Pluto in the Eighth House signifies a journey, the North Node signifies the  _purpose_  of that journey. In the House of self-undoing, the soul's mission is to overcome the patterns of behavior that led to self-sabotage. Since the Sixth House is opposite the Twelfth, we can infer that what needs to be addressed concerns health (such as getting one's body back) as well as matters of work and career.  
  
Starscream also needs to heal emotionally and psychologically, and interestingly the Twelfth House is the only House that addresses matters concerning the afterlife, disembodied states, dreams, meditation, and altered consciousness. To me, this suggests that his soul's intention here is rest, introspection, self analysis, a confrontation with the failings and deficiencies that got him into the situation he's found himself in. Since Aries represents initiation and new beginnings, it could be that he's being given a chance to start over, and to come up with new and better dreams for himself.  
  
**Moon conjunct the North Node:** We've now come full circle back to the Moon, which represents the subconscious, intuition and emotional needs, and is closely conjunct the North Node. For me, the message of this seems simple, and very clear: Follow your heart. In order to achieve the soul intention implied by his North Node, he needs to find his heart's desire.



I did mention that you (yes, _you_ ) might be represented on this chart, didn't I? Well, this is where you come in—if you are so inclined, at least:

  * **Orcus, and the three Liliths, surrounding the Sun:** We've already talked about Black Moon Lilith, but she has two "sisters" who share the same name: Asteroid Lilith (Asteroid 1181) and Ghost Lilith (Asteroid h58, also known as Waldenmath's Moon, which is how it's labeled on this chart). Taken together, the three Liliths can be thought of as a triple goddess. They move independently, however, so it seems highly significant that all three are clustered around the Sun, like a small, protective entourage.  
  
Orcus is a recently discovered planetoid which is thought to be another personification of Pluto. Having Orcus conjunct the Sun is therefore another very obvious death indicator, but I think there is another meaning that could be drawn from it, particularly since Orcus is thought to be a more feminine archetype of Pluto.  
  
It has been noted, by myself and others, that Starscream fans tend to be female. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure there are guys out there who like him, it's just that I haven't (to my knowledge) ever met one. My first thought, then, on seeing this rag-tag cluster surrounding the Sun was, "Oh, that's us." It made sense to me that Starscream fans, being mostly female, would be represented by feminine astrological entities, and I really like the image of these protective, unseen "guides" guarding Starscream's path into the underworld.



And that concludes my analysis of the death chart! For now, anyway. I didn't cover every single aspect, so there's definitely more to talk about, but I didn't want this essay to get outrageously long. I would love to hear what others think of it, and, as I mentioned before, I'm planning to do an observance of his death on August 22nd. If anyone feels moved to do the same (and finds this chart, and my analysis, sufficiently convincing to accept August 22 as the anniversary of his death) I'd love to hear about it.

Up next is the resurrection chart. I will most likely post it some time in September or early October, so look for it then!


	3. Starscream's Resurrection Chart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, finally! Apologies that it took so long to get this second chart analysis posted. I'd like to give a special thanks to everyone who commented on the Death chart analysis; your comments were all so thoughtful, insightful, and often thought-provoking, and your willingness to enter into an open-minded discussion about what is, admittedly, a rather strange topic, has been inspiring. (And trust me, this only gets stranger.) Many thanks, too, to my friend and astro-colleague [Dark Star of Chaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDecepticon/works) for offering second opinions on many aspects of this chart, and for just being generally awesome. I realize that the image that goes with this essay is ridiculously big (larger than I intended), so if its size causes problems for anyone let me know, and I will resize it asap.

_Like the phoenix I fly_  
_Leaving the lies behind_  
_The future's golden for me_  
_There is no one who can stop me now  
_ \- Stratovarius, _Phoenix_

Well here it is: my analysis of Starscream's resurrection chart. I must admit that I wasn't expecting it to take quite this long. It was more difficult to write than I could ever possibly have imagined, though I'm proud of the results and I hope you will find them as fascinating as I do. I figured out how to add astrological and planetary symbols to the text, which should make it easier to follow along with the chart as you read. As an added bonus, I've included an illustration (by yours truly) titled  _Firebird_. I think it captures the spirit of the occasion very nicely, if I do say so myself! 

So, let's get resurrecting, shall we?

We're going to be talking in-depth about two particular episodes, namely [ _Starscream's Ghost_](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Starscream%27s_Ghost) _,_  and  _[Ghost in the Machine](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Ghost_in_the_Machine_\(episode\))_ , so I'll start by presenting a summary of both episodes for anyone who hasn't seen them. These are condensed summaries; more detailed ones are available by clicking the links provided, or if you happen to be more of a musical type, you might enjoy this [eerie rendition](https://youtu.be/-1s18NNpIsE), set to Evanescence's  _Haunted_.

 **[ _Starscream's Ghost_ ](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Starscream%27s_Ghost) ** (episode 75), airdate October 2, 1986

On the run from Galvatron's forces, former Decepticon Octane takes shelter in what turns out to be a Decepticon crypt. Here, he runs into the ghost of Starscream, who offers to help him in exchange for his helping Starscream take revenge on Galvatron for having killed him. Deal made, Starscream takes possession of Cyclonus, one of Octane's pursuers, and pretends to take Octane prisoner. As they leave Cybertron, they're confronted by a group of Autobots led by Rodimus Prime. Starscream (as Cyclonus) promises Rodimus a "bonus" if he lets them go, and Rodimus, much to the confusion of the other Autobots, instantly agrees. Starscream then takes Octane to Charr where he pretends to torture him until Octane "breaks" and divulges a "secret," which results in Galvatron being ambushed by Rodimus and several other Autobots. Starscream and Octane return to Charr, where they hang around on Galvatron's throne and gloat about their success. When Galvatron returns, battered and furious, Starscream reveals his true identity to him. Galvatron fires at him just as he's leaving Cyclonus's body, and we are then shown that Starscream has migrated to Scourge's body. We close on Starscream laughing.

 **[ _Ghost in the Machine_](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Ghost_in_the_Machine_\(episode\)) ** (episode 80), airdate October 21, 1986

Starscream forces Scourge to fly to Cyberton, where they re-awaken the severed head of Unicron. Starscream offers his services to Unicron in exchange for getting his old body back. Unicron agrees, but says he must complete three labors, the first of which is to bring him the eyes of Metroplex so that he might see again. Starscream and Scourge steal Metroplex's eyes, but one of the eyes gets destroyed, which compels them to fly to Charr where they stage a successful raid to steal one of Trypticon's eyes as well. Unicron, pleased with his new eyes, assigns the next task, which is to bring him Trypticon. Once Starscream and Scourge do so, Unicron asks them to remove Trypticon's transformation cog and place it within him. The final task is to connect Unicron's head to Cybertron so that the planet will become his new body. Scourge bails at this point and Starscream is left to complete the task on his own, using Trypticon's body. A group of Decepticons manage to disable his control over Trypticon, so Starscream tells Unicron that he'd better give him his body back _now_ if he wants the job done. Unicron does, but Starscream then refuses to make the connection, telling Unicron to do it himself. Meanwhile, Autobots cause an explosion that sends both Starscream and Unicron's head blasting off into deep space. Galvatron orders his troops to fire on Starscream, and Starscream is last seen tumbling through the void, wounded and out of control.

As a devoted Starscream fan, I've always found _that_ particular ending deeply unsatisfying, hence my desire to write an ending for his story that does work for me. Which brings me, quite nicely, to the story of how I discovered this chart. As I mentioned, I was trying to come up with a timeline for the series I'm writing. Canonically, these two episodes take place in 2006, so I decided to use the air-dates as a rough guide to help me determine the timing of events. Once I started my study of astrology and realized how well Starscream fits the Scorpio archetype, I couldn't help noticing that _Ghost in the Machine_ 's air-date of October 21 falls only a couple of days before the Sun goes into Scorpio. My immediate thought was how cool it would be to have Starscream's resurrection actually take place _on_ the first day of Scorpio (since it's so close anyway), and just for fun, I plugged "October 23, 2006" into the chart generator at [astro.com](http://www.astro.com/horoscope). At most, I was hoping that there might be a couple of illuminating planetary placements I could draw inspiration from in crafting my story. What I got instead pretty much knocked me out of my chair:

 _[Starscream's Resurrection Chart (click here to view)  
](http://i1381.photobucket.com/albums/ah239/grayseeker/Starscream_ResurrectionChart_zpst5wbxicr.gif) _ _October 23, 2006 at 11:58 PM PST_

Okay yes, I know it looks like gobbledygook if you're not familiar with astrology, but this chart blew my mind. Not _only_ is the Sun ☉ moving into Scorpio, but it's taking Mars ♂ along with it. What's more, Jupiter ♃, Mercury ☿, the Moon ☽ _and_ Asteroid Lilith are already there. That is a _massive_ concentration of energy in the sign that just happens to govern death and rebirth, and which also happens to be Starscream's "natal" sign. Furthermore, there is a strong favorable aspect between Pluto ♇, ruler of Scorpio and Lord of the Underworld and Saturn ♄, the god of time, space and matter, who also happens to be the archetype that Unicron was based upon. I thought, "Well, if _that_ isn't what a resurrection would look like astrologically, I don't know what is."

**The Number 23**

Once I'd taken some time to absorb all this, I started playing around with the chart. I was trying to pinpoint the moment when the energies seemed to reach their maximum level of intensity, and I noticed that if I moved it forward to October 24, Venus ♀ moved from Libra into Scorpio, making for a full six out of eleven major astrological entities, plus Asteroid Lilith, all in the same sign. Therefore, I decided that October 24 was the most likely date for his resurrection. By this time, I had discovered the death chart as well, and because I was so excited about this discovery, I wrote to an old friend (the very first fellow Starscream fan I ever met) to tell her about it. The instant I hit "send," however, I knew something wasn't right.

I had a heavy, almost visceral sense of "Uh-oh," and I _knew_ it was about the resurrection date. Then I started getting plagued with synchronicities having to do with the number 23. There is a [movie](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Number_23) about this, in which the main character, played by Jim Carrey, becomes obsessed with the number 23. I'm happy to say that my own experience wasn't nearly as terrifying, but similar to the character in that film, I was absolutely bombarded with 23's. It seemed like whenever I checked the time, it would be 23 minutes past the hour. The number came up on signs, headlines, on Facebook and in casual conversations until finally—on July 23rd, in fact—I wrote back to my friend and told her that I got the date wrong, and it was actually October 23.

After I sent the email, I glanced at the time-stamp and noticed that, without even realizing, I'd hit "send" at precisely 10:23 am. I burst out laughing. It felt like the Muse had just given me a high-five. So… October 23 it is. I again chose Los Angeles as the reference location, as I did with the death chart, and set the time at 11:58 pm, "two minutes to midnight," because the Iron Maiden song of that name kept playing through my mind as I was casting the chart. (I've pretty much learned to pay attention to these things.) The Muse hasn't raised any further objections, so I'm fairly confident that I now have the "right" chart. Whatever that means.

One small caveat: there are things in this chart that pertain _specifically_ to the story I intend to tell. I'm not going to talk about those, because for one thing, that would be giving away spoilers, and for another, I want to focus as much as possible on canon events. Discovering this chart felt like a huge thumbs-up for the story I'm planning to tell, but it could be the basis for any number of other stories, too. I'm hoping that it will inspire others to tell stories of their own about Starscream's death, resurrection and what follows. I think the Muse would be delighted (after all, he does love attention), and I would be, too.

So! Let's analyze this sucker.

**Aspects 101**

Hm, well, maybe not quite so fast. With this chart, we're going to be talking a lot about something called _aspects._ Aspects are specific geometric relationships between planets that influence the flow of energy between them in particular ways, and they are represented by those red and blue lines that run across the chart like the strings in a dreamcatcher. Blue lines indicate aspects that are considered "easy," with a harmonious flow of energy, and red lines indicate aspects that are considered hard, or stressful. This chart seems to demand a discussion of them because of the powerful red "arrow" formation that takes up most of the bottom half of the chart. So, here is a thumbnail guide to the five types of aspects we'll be be looking at:

  * **Conjunction:** A conjunction happens when two (or more) planets fall within 10 degrees of each other. A conjunction represents an intertwining of their energies, causing them to function as a single, combined energy rather than two distinct entities. This chart is absolutely packed with conjunctions, but one prominent example is the conjunction between the Moon ☽, Mercury ☿ and Jupiter ♃, all three of which are exactly conjunct at 23 degrees Scorpio ♏. Asteroid Lilith is nearby too, and close enough to be conjunct the other three. (And yes, that number 23 again; did I mention it keeps coming up?)


  * **Trine:** Regrettably, this has nothing at all to do with Seeker Trines! In astrology, a trine is an aspect of roughly 120 degrees (give or take) which connects planets which fall within signs of the same _element_ , ie. Water, Earth, Fire or Air. Because it connects two energies that are similar, a trine denotes an easy, harmonious flow of energy. _Gift_ is the key-word with trines, and in a natal chart, they represent those talents that come so naturally to us that we are often unaware we even have them. This chart has just one trine, the long blue line that connects Saturn ♄ in Leo ♌ and Pluto ♇ in Sagittarius ♐.


  * **Sextile:** A sextile is an aspect of around 60 degrees, or half a Trine. The key-word with sextiles is _opportunity_. Similar to trines, they denote a gift or talent, but in this case one that must be worked for. This chart has a sextile between Pluto in Sagittarius and the Sun ☉ and Mars ♂ in Scorpio ♏, as well as Venus ♀ in Libra.


  * **Opposition:** This is an aspect of approximately 180 degrees, and as the name suggests, denotes two energies in opposition to each other. This chart has an opposition between Neptune ♆ and Ghost Lilith (labeled here as "Walde") in Aquarius ♒, and Saturn in Leo.


  * **Square:** Finally, we have square aspects, which are roughly 90 degrees apart, and denote a tense, stressful flow of energy that provokes one into _action_. In this chart, there are two squares: one between Neptune/Ghost Lilith and the planets at 23 degrees Scorpio, and a second one between those three planets and Saturn. These two squares form the pointy end of the arrow formation.



Making sense so far? If not, no worries. We'll be revisiting all this as we go along, and hopefully it will start to make sense in context. So let's jump into the deep end, with that grouping of planets at (or near) 23 degrees Scorpio:

**Mercury ☿, Jupiter ♃, the Moon ☽ and Asteroid Lilith, in Scorpio ♏**

Here we have Mercury, Jupiter and the Moon all conjunct _on the same degree_ , at 23 degrees Scorpio. Asteroid Lilith is nearby, at 17 degrees, making her close enough to be conjunct all three. As we've already discussed, a conjunction between planets has the effect of braiding their energies together like the strands of a rope, so that they function as one energy. In this case, we have: mind and communication (Mercury), belief and expansiveness (Jupiter), and the emotional nature (Moon), all bound together with the archetype of the dark feminine (Lilith). To get a sense of what this braided energy might be like, let's take a look at the individual strands:

  * **Mercury ☿** takes on a sharp, sarcastic edge in Scorpio. People born with this placement can be biting and quick, their communications well thought-out and tinged with a certain dark flavor. They tend to be highly intuitive, perceiving a hidden layer to the world, and are generally stubborn about their opinions.


  * When **Jupiter ♃,** the planet of belief and expansiveness, enters Scorpio, the sign of transformation, one can expect a radical shift (or expansion) of philosophical beliefs.


  * **The Moon ☽** in Scorpio is bottomless pit of emotional passion. She is profoundly sensitive, but can also be an emotional shape-shifter, adept at hiding her vulnerabilities. In relationships she has a need to control and dominate, and can be manipulative and highly _possessive_. Her deepest nature drives her towards breakdown, renewal, and change, yet she also has that Scorpio-stubborn tendency to resist change.


  * **Asteroid Lilith** is considered the "youngest" of the three Liliths. This is the Lilith who refused to submit to Adam, and when she was denied equality, fled in a fiery rage to the desolate wilderness.



In order to put these four things together, it's also necessary to consider **House** placement. This cluster of astrological entities is in the Fourth House, which is associated with home, family and motherhood. On this chart, the Fourth House spans both Libra ♎ _and_ Scorpio, so there is a combination of death, transformation and rebirth (Scorpio), homecoming (Fourth House) and of seeking justice and balance (Libra). This expresses perfectly the dual nature of Starscream's goals. On one hand, he wants revenge against Galvatron. Scorpio is vengeful by nature, and with an enraged Lilith in the picture, his desire to even the score (Libra) is intense. Then again, there is the Fourth House drive toward homecoming. It's interesting to note that the words _matter, mother_ and _matrix_ all come from the Latin root _mater,_ so I believe this grouping of planets also represents the desire to be _reborn_ into material form.

This duality of purpose is so deep that it actually shows up in the structure of the episodes themselves, with the first, _Starscream's Ghost,_ being about Starscream's quest for revenge, and the second, _Ghost in the Machine,_ being about his quest to be reborn. In keeping with the Libra archetype, Starscream must find a _balance_ between these two desires if he is going to succeed. He must weigh his thirst for revenge against practical concerns, and choose carefully which bridges he can afford to burn. For example, the fact that he makes a deal with Rodimus Prime, that he collaborates with a former Decepticon, Octane, and that most of the havoc that he creates is directed at the Decepticons, suggests an understanding that he can never truly come "home" to his old life. He seems caught between factions as much as he is between worlds, and even if he's reborn, there is a strong possibility that, like Lilith, he will be forced to live in exile.

Then there is the influence of the Moon. We've talked about Starscream's emotionality, as well as his stubbornness, his need for control and his drive to dominate, but consider how this lunar placement relates to the _Ghost_ episodes in particular. Starscream isn't merely possessive, he actually _possesses_ people, overriding their will and taking control of their bodies. In that sense he is literally a shape-shifter, able to disguise himself as whoever he chooses to possess. Moon in Scorpio's resistance to change is reflected in his determination to be reborn into his _old_ body (something which he mentions repeatedly throughout _Ghost in the Machine_ ), but the accompanying desire for change and upheaval is evident by the sheer delight he takes in creating havoc and confusion, especially for Galvatron.

That delight is, I feel, one most prominent things about the _Ghost_ episodes. Starscream, in spite of his grim circumstances, is clearly having _fun_ , which brings us to Mercury. Mercury, the planet of mind and communication, also corresponds to the archetype of the trickster, especially when it goes retrograde or when it'is conjunct an astrological entity that tends to bring that out. Mercury is not retrograde here, but it _is_ conjunct Asteroid Lilith, and when those two get together, what emerges is the _deceiver_ , a role which Starscream certainly plays throughout both _Ghost_ episodes. Interestingly, he doesn't deceive everyone; he keeps his word to Rodimus, for example, and he also looks out for Octane and treats him pretty decently. Thus, the Libran values of fairness and equality seem to be evident, but they exist in balance with Starscream's trickster aspect.

One source that I came across mentioned that when Lilith is influenced by Mercury, she takes on a dark sense of humor and is "known for her cackle." This made me laugh, since Starscream actually _does_ cackle rather frequently throughout the _Ghost_ episodes. His communication style is particularly sarcastic, and is, in fact, tinged with a dark sense of humor. What also comes across clearly is that Starscream is very well-informed about the changes that have taken place since his death. Mercury is the planet of mind and communication, and it's clear that he's been able to gather information about the living world, and has, at least to some extent, been able to establish communication _with_ the living. He is able to possess others, which could be seen as a form of communication (in a sense), and he's able to speak directly to at least Octane and Unicron, though it's unclear whether or not anyone else can see him in his ghost form.

Before we leave this grouping of planets, let's take a look at Jupiter, the planet of beliefs and expansiveness. There are only a few clues to suggest what Starscream's belief system was prior to his death, but the few hints we're given suggest a rationalist world-view that probably didn't include a belief in ghosts. Scorpio is the sign of transformation, so we can infer that his belief system has undergone a radical shift, or expansion, to account for his new circumstances. Also, on a meta level, Starscream's appearance as a ghost was the first canon confirmation that Cybertronians are spiritual entities, a concept that has been expanded on in subsequent generations of the show, so it could be said that Starscream transformed the beliefs of the audience as well as his own, and very likely had a transformational effect on the direction of the series.

**What It's Like to Be a Ghost**

To change things up a bit, let's shift our attention to the right-hand side of the chart, just above the horizontal center line, where we find another conjunction, this time consisting of Neptune ♆ and something labeled as "Walde." Walde is short for Waldemath's Moon, also known as Ghost Lilith. Chiron ⚷, the wounded healer, is also nearby, though not quite close enough to be conjunct the other two. All three of these entities are in the Seventh House, which governs relationships with others, and Aquarius ♒, the sign that rules, among other things,  friendship. This cluster, in my opinion, offers us a stark glimpse of what it's like to be a ghost. As hilarious as Starscream is in these two episodes, I can't help thinking that he must also be terrified, desperate, and using his sarcastic wit to hide his vulnerabilities (as Moon in Scorpio is known to do). So, if you've ever been curious about what a disembodied existence trapped between worlds might feel like, here's a quick overview:

  * **Chiron ⚷,** the wounded healer, is sitting right above the Descendant, the part of the chart that is most strongly related to the notion of "other." Chiron relates to pain, and here I think we get a glimpse of the _pain_ of being a ghost: the boredom, isolation and sheer loneliness. Starscream, despite his tendency to alienate others, seems to be surprisingly social. He is constantly shown recruiting allies, a habit that he persists with even in death. Whatever the practical reasons for these relationships might be, it's clear that he doesn't like being alone, and we can guess that the isolation of being a ghost is very painful for him. It might even have had an adverse effect on his mental health, since he seems particularly unhinged during the two _Ghost_ episodes.


  * **Ghost Lilith** (Waldemath's Moon) tells a similar story. She is said to be the darkest of the three Liliths and to represent the pain of Lilith's exile, during which she plots and executes her revenge. Lilith relates to issues of empowerment versus powerlessness, and her position in the Seventh House indicates Starscream's inability to act without others' help. He is powerless to take revenge on Galvatron or to get his body back without the help of others, which often means assuming a position of power _over_ others by possessing them. His tendency to forge alliances surfaces too, however, suggesting that perhaps, if given the choice, he would prefer a partnership between equals.


  * **Neptune ♆,** who is conjunct Ghost Lilith on the same degree, rules areas such as imagination, the unconscious, and places or states of mind that exist _between worlds_ , such as dreams, out-of-body experiences, and the like. This Neptune, like Neptune in the Death chart, is retrograde. Retrograde planets, as we discussed in the previous chapter, indicate energies that are being suppressed or internalized.This seems like a perfect illustration of what Starscream humorously refers to as his "somewhat insubstantial condition." His consciousness is trapped in what might be considered a dream state, a place _between worlds_. Neptune is also associated with compassion and idealism, so we can infer that Starscream might be suppressing his ability to empathize and is acting against his true ideals. Someone who values freedom as much as Starscream does might very well feel some ethical qualms about overriding others' free will by possessing them, but he may be suppressing those feelings out of a belief that he has no other choice.



Now take a look at the red line that connects Neptune and Ghost Lilith with that cluster we talked about in Scorpio. That line is a _square_ aspect. As you might remember, squares indicate _challenge_ , _stress_ and _motivation_. They represent situations that we find so tense and uncomfortable that we're driven to change them. This square connects the planets associated with Starscream's ghost state to those that represent his twin desires for vengeance and rebirth. It's clear that he finds his ghost state intolerable, even though it arguably offers certain advantages, such as being able to torment Galvatron with impunity. He wants to live again, a desire that's ultimately going to bring him into a head-on confrontation with our old friend, Saturn. Before we get to that, though, let's take a closer look at how that desire for revenge shows up in the chart.

**The Seeker of Justice**

If you turn your attention to the lower left part of the chart, you will see Black Moon Lilith ⚸. She is at 0 degrees Libra ♎, right on the line between Libra and Virgo ♍. She is also in the Third House of mind and communication, which is ruled by Gemini ♊. Mercury rules both Gemini and Virgo, so there is a tremendous amount of Mercurial energy in this placement. We've already talked about how Lilith becomes a trickster when she and Mercury get together, and Starscream certainly uses trickster-like methods in exacting his vengeance.

  * **Black Moon Lilith** is the "eldest" of the three Liliths, and represents the healing journey by which the exiled and demonized Lilith might be able to transmute her distorted image back into its natural healthy expression. In Libra, she manifests an untamed, primal energy that feels trodden upon and betrayed, and she is obsessed with settling scores and "getting even." The influence of Virgo, however, lends a self-reflective, analytical quality to this quest for justice.



Starscream's confrontation with Galvatron is very much a battle of wits, one in which Galvatron seems painfully outmatched, yet there is a prankish quality about it. Galvatron takes a beating at the hands of the Autobots, but it hardly seems equivalent to the harm he did to Starscream by killing him. It seems unlikely, at least to me, that Starscream expected Galvatron to die during that encounter. The fact that he goes back to Charr and hangs out on Galvatron's throne, and only reveals his true identity when Galvatron comes limping back, suggests as much. If he'd expected Galvatron to die on that battlefield, he probably would have revealed his identity to him then, so that Galvatron would die knowing who had engineered his demise.

With the previous chart, I speculated that the position of the North Node, which indicates the soul's purpose, indicated a period of self-reflection. Starscream has certainly had plenty of time to himself in which to think things over, and while he clearly still holds a grudge against Galvatron, his vengeance seems intended to humiliate, rather than kill him.

Interestingly, Starscream's quest for revenge also seems to lead him to the key to his resurrection. The Third House, as we've said, is associated with the mind and with intelligence, and it seems significant that Starscream approaches Unicron only _after_ possessing Cyclonus and Scourge. Both mechs were created (or re-created) by Unicron, though it doesn't seem as if this is a commonly known fact. I suspect that Starscream gleaned this information from their minds while he was possessing them, and realized that if Unicron had created new bodies for them, maybe he could also do it for _him_.

**Time (well okay, _Unicron_ ) Makes All Things Possible**

Starscream's realization that Unicron might be able to help him shows up in the _trine_ aspect between Saturn ♄ and Pluto ♇. This is the longer of the two blue lines shown on the chart. Trines, as we said, represent an easy, harmonious flow of energy. This is because they always connect signs that belong to the same _element_ , in this case Fire. Pluto is in Sagittarius ♐, and Saturn in Leo ♌, both Fire signs, and Fire, in its highest expression, represents the "spark" of divine consciousness.

  * **Now, Pluto ♇** , as we've previously noted, the ruler of the underworld in Roman mythology. He is also the ruler of Scorpio, and like Scorpio, is associated with themes such as death, transformation and renewal. In Sagittarius, the sign of travel, higher education, and spiritual and philosophical belief systems, there is an implication of a transformational journey through the underworld, something akin to a shamanic initiation. Pluto is also in the Fifth House, associated with children and creativity, so there is a potential here for being reborn, or _re_ created.


  * **Saturn ♄,** at the other end of the Trine aspect, is in Leo, the ruler of the afore-mentioned Fifth House. Unicron, therefore, is the one with power in this situation. It is he, and he alone, who can bring the spark of consciousness back from the underworld and place into a material form. But the Devil, of course, doesn't work for free, which is where Saturn's House placement gets very interesting. Saturn is right on the boundary between the First and Second Houses. The First House represents the self, one's identity as a separate, independent entity. The Second House represents one's body and _possessions_. See where this is going?



There is a theme of possession here in general, of course, with Starscream highjacking the bodies of others throughout both _Ghost_ episodes. However, when Megatron accepted Unicron's deal and became Galvatron, he was "possessed" in a slightly different way; he became a slave, literally, Unicron's _possession_. In doing so, he clearly lost some part of himself, a fact made evident by his lack of hesitation about killing Starscream, which is something which Megatron had always refrained from doing. Galvatron really seems to be a very different person, and it might even be said that he has become more a "shadow of his former self" than Starscream has, since Starscream, though dead, has at least retained his identity.

It's clear that Starscream has learned something from Galvatron's fate, because the terms of his deal with Unicron specifically allow him to retain _self possession_. It's a body in exchange for a body, nothing more nor less, and this might be one of the reasons why Starscream is also so very particular about wanting his _old_ body back, rather than some redesigned version. (Of course, I like to think that wasn't the _only_ reason; after all, it's hard to improve on perfection!)

**The Labors (and Limitations) of Saturn**

As the god of space, time and the material world, Saturn also presides over such things as delay, limitation, and hard work. Therefore, it's not surprising that Unicron asks Starscream to perform several labors in exchange for his body. There is something quite ritualistic about the "labors," as well their number (a _trine_ of labors, perhaps?), since logically, it seems as if it would have been more efficient to simply ask Starscream to fetch Trypticon in the first place. The first two labors seem to be a test or a rite of passage rather than a practical necessity. The _square_ aspect between Saturn and that first cluster we talked about at 23 degrees Scorpio seems a fitting representation for this test, especially since what was initially supposed to be three labors effectively became four when Scourge dropped one of Metroplex's eyes. (Four is, of course, the number associated with square aspects.) Squares, as we've said, are aspects of tension that motivate one to act. Starscream and Unicron are both highly motivated here, as evidenced by the fact that each must be willing to trust the other, at least temporarily, in order to get what he wants.

Starscream wins this particular game of chicken when he loses control of Trypticon's body and tells Unicron that he will have to restore him if he wants the final task, which is to connect Unicron's head to Cybertron, to be completed. Whether Starscream _actually_ lost control of Trypticon's body or whether he was pretending is left somewhat open to interpretation. Personally, I think they both intended to double-cross the other in the end, and Starscream's apparent loss of control, at just the crucial moment, was part of _his_ plan, so that he would be able to get his body back without destroying his homeworld or unleashing a planet-devouring monster into the cosmos. It's interesting that some fans seem to interpret Starscream's ultimate refusal to give Unicron what he wanted as an example of Starscream being a "prick" (in the words of tfwiki), when in fact, it seems to me that he was attempting to balance his self-interest in being able to live again with what's in the best interest of his species, and the universe in general. He's far from being a saint, obviously. After all, it's also in _his_ best interest to not have a re-embodied Unicron roaming the universe, but I think he deserves at least some credit, not just for having outwitted the Devil, but also for doing the right thing.

Now, I mentioned that Saturn is the god of limitation, and so it makes a certain kind of sense that once Starscream has his body back, his first experience is of its inherent limitations. In his spirit form he was invulnerable, and had a freedom of movement not enjoyed by mere mortals. The cost of his resurrection is that he becomes mortal once again, and subject to the limitations of space, time, and matter. He seems to have a hard time controlling his re-made form, and is unable to avoid being shot by Galvatron's troops. He is last seen tumbling off-screen with smoke pouring from a nasty-looking wound in his side. The series leaves what happens next open to speculation. Luckily, this chart gives us some interesting clues on which to base our speculations, so let's take a look at what those are, shall we?

**The Return Home**

We started in the Fourth House, journeyed through the Ghost realm with Neptune and Lilith, dipped into the Underworld with Pluto, and underwent the tests of Saturn. Now we're returning to the Fourth House, to examine that other cluster of planets which resides there:

  * **Sun ☉ in Scorpio ♏:** The Sun represents the ego/self identity, as well as the archetype of the King. It rules Leo ♌, which is, interestingly enough, the rising sign (or ascendant) in this chart. Meanwhile Pluto, the ruler of Scorpio, is in the Fifth House, which is ruled by Leo. This makes for a very strong association between Leo, the sign of kingship, and Scorpio, which is not only the sign of transformation, but also of self-mastery. The Sun, like the other two planets we're about to be discussing, is in a _sextile_ aspect with Pluto. The keyword with sextiles is "opportunity," and Starscream has certainly taken advantage of the opportunities he's been given to come home (Fourth House) to his true self (the Sun). In doing so, he has conquered no less an adversary than death itself. Sextiles represent opportunities that must be acted upon in order to be achieved, however, which brings us to…


  * **Mars ♂ in Scorpio:** Mars is conjunct the Sun on the same degree, at 0 degrees Scorpio. You may recall from our discussion of the previous chart that Mars represents our drive and motivation. It was also the traditional ruler of Scorpio, prior to Pluto's discovery, and is considered to be very strong in this sign. Mars in Scorpio embodies a strong will, fixed nature, boundless motivation to achieve, and has a strong instinct for personal survival. Pluto sextile Mars represents an opportunity to _fight_ to be reborn and return "home" to the material (Fourth House: mater/mother) world. Mars in Scorpio, like Starscream, is prepared to do whatever it takes, and is not afraid to get his hands dirty and commit acts that might be considered immoral (such as tricking or possessing someone, or making a deal with Unicron) in order to achieve his goals.


  * **Venus ♀ in Libra ♎:** this overall dynamic is balanced, quite noticeably, by the presence of Venus at 29 degrees Libra. She is just one degree away from Mars and the Sun, making her _conjunct_ both of them, but she is in her ruling sign of Libra. Venus is, of course, the goddess of love and beauty, but she also represents our _values_. Her sextile with Pluto, therefore, offers an opportunity for transformation or rebirth of one's values, especially around Libran matters such as equality, balance, and relationships, as well as Fourth House concerns such as home, tribe, and tradition. Starscream has been a Decepticon for a millions of years, and has probably harbored leadership ambitions for just as long. Yet in the _Ghost_ episodes, we see him gleefully burn his bridges with the Decepticons and ally himself not just with Octane, who is a former Decepticon on the run from Galvatron, but none other than Rodimus Prime, too, the leader of the "enemy." His notions of tribe and family have clearly shifted. Pluto sextile Venus may also herald an opportunity to re-evaluate things such as war (Mars), revenge (Scorpio) and how he relates to others (Libra).



Does this imply that he's "reformed?" Judging by the tenants of his Fourth House, I highly doubt it. I suspect that he will remain stubborn (Scorpio), egotistical (Sun/Leo), and sarcastic (Lilith and Mercury); that he will still be a drama queen (Moon) and given to excessive (Jupiter) emotional displays; and that he will still be overly driven, impatient and short-tempered (Mars). In other words he is coming _home_. It's not to say that he hasn't changed or grown through his experiences, but he is still going to be very much the Starscream we know and love. What _might_ change is the ways in which his considerable energies are focused and expressed. And what might those ways be, you ask? To get a sense of this, let's turn our attention to...

**What Might Lie Ahead**

This is where we depart into the realm of speculation, but given how well these two charts have fit Starscream's story so far, I think we can at least make a few educated guesses about his future.

With Leo ♌  dominating the First House of self and identity, it's obvious that he still views himself as royalty and as a natural ruler. The presence of Capricorn ♑, the sign of ambition, in the Sixth House of work and service counterbalances this, suggesting that he can exert power by being of service, particularly in some practical way, since Capricorn is an Earth sign. As for what this might _look_ like, well... I have some ideas, but I won't disclose them due to spoilage for my series, so I'm afraid you will have to draw your own conclusions. 

The intense Scorpio theme throughout this chart implies a renewed sense of independence, and the Pluto sextile to planets in the Fourth House indicates an opportunity to re-evaluate his definition of success, his understanding of what "home" is, and his approach to relationships. Therefore, it seems unlikely to me that he will go back to thinking of himself as a Decepticon, but may instead forge his own path from this point forward, forsaking his former tribal affiliations. Scorpio is a secretive sign, which could also indicate a need for seclusion. This might explain why he does not reappear for the remainder of the series; he might be biding his time at a secret location, or... he might be traveling.

The **North Node** is in Pisces ♓ in the Ninth House of travel and higher education, which could very well indicate a return to some version of his life as a scientist and explorer. Teaching is another a possibility with this placement, and there is also an implication of healing, either of self or others, since Sagittarius, ruler of the Ninth House, is associated with the mythological figure of Chiron, the wounded healer. Starscream certainly does have wounds,  physical and otherwise, that are in need of healing. The placements of Chiron in Aquarius ♒, as well as Jupiter ♃ (ruler of Sagittarius and the Ninth House), in Scorpio indicate psychological wounds pertaining to matters of friendship (Aquarius in the Seventh House, which governs relationships), and also around matters that are of a Scorpionic nature such as… oh, for instance, _death_.

 **Uranus ♅,** ruler of Aquarius, is the planet of liberation and of sudden, shocking change. It is therefore strongly associated with _trauma_. In this particular chart it's in the Eighth House, ruled by Scorpio (have you detected that there's a bit of a Scorpio theme in this chart, by chance?) and it deals with the usual Scorpio themes of sex, death, rebirth and transformation. This is clearly a reference to trauma surrounding Starscream's death, though the fact that Uranus is retrograde, as it was in the Death chart, suggests that this isn't "just" trauma from being killed, but actually goes back farther than that. Retrograde planets can indicate issues carried forward from the past (literally: "retro"), including past lives. (Whether or not you happen to believe in reincarnation, Starscream has been literally re-incarnated in this story, so I think this definitely applies.)

Trauma around friendship, relationships with others, and a sense of loss and alienation are all implied by this placement, since the Eighth House is occupied by both Aquarius and Pisces, as well as by the fact that Neptune, ruler of Pisces, is (along with Chiron) in the Seventh House of Relationships. We have noted that Starscream seems to fear of abandonment, and has a habit of surrounding himself with allies. He's also really _bad_ at relationships, and seems to almost methodically drive others away. The Aquarius influence in the Eighth House suggests a history of feeling out of place, something that a scientist-turned-warrior might very well experience. Starscream might have been a "fish out of water" when he first joined the Decepticons, and had to fight his way into the high-ranking position that he eventually occupied. Even so, his fellow warriors aren't above mocking his "geek" status when it suits them.

Personally, though, I think the trauma indicated by this retrograde Uranus goes all the way back to Starscream's loss of Skyfire, nine million years ago. I think this is the source of his deep-rooted fear of abandonment, as well as his tendency to push others away. Loss is an ever-present likelihood in a time of war, so it perhaps made sense to him to avoid close friendships with others unless he could be certain of not losing them. This might be one of the psychological underpinnings of his relationship with Megatron, who may once have seemed godlike and invulnerable to a younger Starscream, but ultimately "betrayed" those expectations by turning out to be fallible, and therefore mortal. That might be why Starscream harbors such bitterness towards Megatron, and why he is so critical of him.

The fact that Uranus is retrograde in  _Pisces_ , the sign associated with dreams and the subconscious, suggests that Starscream isn't consciously aware of his trauma, nor does he realize the degree to which is shapes, and distorts, his nature. Skyfire's bewildered response upon being reunited with him speaks to how profoundly he's changed, and Skyfire's consequent rejection of him must have been a crushing blow. Viewed in that context, it's not terribly surprising that Starscream reacted by lashing out at the perceived source of his pain (Skyfire), rather than looking inward. Uranus' placement in Pisces indicates a need to do just that, and the Pisces North Node reflects a similar message.

The North Node is, as we've said before, the guiding "north star" for one's soul, indicating the soul's purpose, or intention, for a particular incarnation. In the Death Chart, the North Node was in the Twelfth House, which is ruled by Pisces, and in this chart it has moved into Pisces itself. Pisces is the sign of compassion and of forgiveness, which means he may have to forsake old grudges and resentments in order to heal. The fact that he makes a deal with the Autobot leader suggests that he may have started to do this already, and his somewhat less-than-lethal vengeance against Galvatron may hint at the same thing. (Okay, I know we're talking baby steps, but still!) His ultimate refusal to do Unicron's bidding also suggests that he is trying to do the right thing, at least as he sees it.

Even more importantly, though, he will need to forgive  _himself._  People with a Pisces North Node tend to be overly analytical, critical of self and others, and have a strong need to be in control. The challenge with the Pisces North Node is to develop faith and trust, to relinquish control, and be willing to admit when one is wrong, especially in relationships. With Neptune, Pisces' ruler, being  _in_  the House that deals with relationships, it seems again that friendships and relationships are a key part of the "medicine" his soul needs. He will need to find true friends (perhaps _old_ friends, as implied by Neptune and Uranus both being retrograde), who will support him in finding and expressing his true self.

With the North Node also being in the Ninth House, ruled by Sagittarius, there is a soul intention to begin seeing life as a quest or a grand adventure. There is an implicit history of having collected information simply for its own sake; there was a need to be quick, fast-talking, and perhaps manipulative of others. Now it's important to find a philosophic grounding and begin to consider the deeper _meaning_ of the knowledge that has been amassed. In other words, there is a need to cultivate wisdom. It's also important to find ways of _sharing_ that wisdom with others, since Sagittarius is a teacher, healer and storyteller. 

**In Conclusion**

This brings me back, full circle, to the questions I raised at the beginning of this essay. I started by asking how it's possible that fictional events could be so perfectly reflected by the real positions of real planets. During the process of analyzing these charts, writing this essay, and, in general, meditating deeply on the whole thing, I have to admit that this notion doesn't seem nearly as outlandish to me as it did when I started. This is where I get deeply personal, and will say a few things that would probably qualify me as crazy according to certain people's definitions. I've decided that I'm okay with that, since the people who'd think I'm crazy based on what I'm about to say probably already did anyway.

In looking at the North Node in this chart, I recognize its characteristics as very much in keeping with my experiences of Starscream's presence in my life. The Ninth House/Sagittarius archetype is an explorer, teacher, healer, guide and storyteller, while the Pisces influence is mystical, otherworldly and deeply intuitive. These are all in keeping with the role Starscream has always played in my life. He has made me a storyteller by driving me to write stories for and about him. He's helped me to heal emotionally, to tune into and trust my intuition in order to better "hear" him, and has awakened me to the mystical, dreamlike underpinnings of what we consider to be "solid" reality. He is a teacher, guide and friend who is, for me, very _real._

Am I saying that I think there really is a Starscream? Well… yes. I don't know what that means, exactly, but then again, I'm not entirely sure what it means that I'm real, either. What I am sure of is that I don't mean this metaphorically. This is not a "yes, Virginia, there really is a Santa Claus" kind of thing, in which we think of a particular attitude or belief system in personified terms and say that it "lives in the hearts of us all," blah, blah, blah, but that there actually is an entity that answers to the name "Starscream." Maybe he is something along the lines of a thoughtform, called into existence by the collective energies of the many people who relate to and love him, or maybe he is a modern manifestation of an entity that already existed, and perhaps always has. I lean toward the latter idea, though if one is willing to entertain the notion of time being non-linear, then there is also a possibility of _both_ things being true simultaneously.

In any case he is a real, _felt_  presence in my life, and he manifests in a way that's very much in keeping with the higher aspect of himself represented by the North Node in this chart. The Starscream who is my Muse, therefore, is not quite the same version of Starscream that I write about in my stories, but seems more like a Starscream who has endured all of these hardships, undergone all the tests and trials, has emerged victorious, and is now willing to help other, well… seekers.

I've concluded that the categories of what's "real" versus "fictional" are, in themselves, somewhat unreal. Starscream's presence in my life is more vividly felt than that of many objectively-real people I know, which actually isn't surprising in a world where our relationships are often expressed through internet avatars and social media profiles. I also love the idea that our consumer society, in its very obsession with the material ( _mater_ ) benefits of selling ever more plastic toys, has inadvertently created this powerful mythic story of death and rebirth, and thus opened a window into a deeper spiritual reality, at least for those who will take the time to look.

I'm deeply grateful to my Muse, and to everyone who has followed along with the journey of this essay. I hope that you have found it at least interesting, and that there is something within these words that will be meaningful for you, in some way. If the meaning you make from all this happens to be different from mine, well, that's all the better. Thanks again for reading, and blessed be.

~ Grayseeker


End file.
